Londres, un lugar para enamorarse
by HeyIt'sAnnie
Summary: Isabella Swan jamás pensó que en aquel viaje encontraría el amor, Edward Cullen no esperó que un encuentro en el ascensor con cierta chica de ojos chocolate pondría su mundo de cabeza.


Pov Bella

Estaba muy feliz de haber terminado mis estudios en literatura, quería salir de viaje, sentía que necesitaba unas merecidas vacaciones para después poder concentrarme en mi carrera y buscar empleo en una buena editorial. Europa era mi destino y bueno también el de mis dos queridos hermanos que insistieron tanto en acompañarme que ya no puede negarme, pero tampoco quería irme sola, quería divertirme con alguien y bueno ellos dos son mi mejor compañía

Estaba terminando de empacar hasta que…

-¡Bella, rápido o perderemos el avión!- Emmett estaba comenzando a irritarme, llevaba quince minutos gritándome, era realmente molesto.

-¿Bella?- Jasper estaba entrando a mi habitación

¿Si?- él es mucho mas comprensible y pasivo.

-Mamá me envío a preguntarte si llevabas todas tus vitaminas y demás tranquilizantes para el viaje, dice que con Emmett el viaje podría ponerse un poco estresante- Mis padres habían venido a despedirnos antes de partir a Europa y mamá como muchas otras veces buscando sacarme aunque sea una pequeña sonrisa

-Jasper, dile que llevo todo lo necesario y que no se preocupe, en un instante bajo- Le respondí

-Ok, te esperamos…-Dijo y salió de mi habitación

Cuando baje, me encontré con una escena muy conmovedora: Mis hermanos junto con mis padres se estaban dando un estupendo abrazo y yo no era parte de eso.

-¡Oh, gracias por esperarme para el abrazo de despedida!- Quise parecer enojada solo para que no nos pusiéramos a llorar todos

-Bella ven acá tu eres mi consentida, mi niña jamás te dejaría fuera de algo- Mi padre siempre me consentía, lo amaba mucho

-Okey papá solo era broma, no lo tomes enserio, pero basta de charla, quiero mi abrazo tamaño familiar!- amaba los abrazos de mi familia y más cuando no iba a volver a ver a mis padres dentro de mucho tiempo.

-Bueno, basta de abrazos por hoy, el avión nos dejara si no vamos al aeropuerto pronto.- Dijo Emmett finalizando el cálido y estupendo abrazo

-¡Vámonos, que Londres nos espera!- Dijo Jasper muy emocionado saliendo de la casa.

¡EMOCIÓN!, felicidad, alegría y por fin un merecido descanso, hace mucho tiempo no veníamos a Europa. Nuestro recorrido inicia en Londres donde estaríamos 2 meses, después iríamos a Italia donde estaríamos otros 2 meses por último Paris allí nos quedaríamos nada más un mes.

Íbamos a hospedarnos en uno de los hoteles más lujosos de Londres, "The Cullen's Hotels" el dueño era un gran amigo de mi padre así que decidimos quedarnos en ese, además disfrutaba mucho mi estadía en esos hoteles verdaderamente eran muy cómodos y siendo sincera la suite que siempre me daban me gustaba mucho prácticamente estaba hecha a mi gusto

Mientras Emmett y Jasper sé quedaban en recepción terminando de arreglar lo de sus habitaciones yo ya me dirigía a el elevador, justo cuando llegue se abrieron las puertas y me encontré con un hermoso hombre que en el instante que lo vi me hizo temblar las piernas, era muy hermoso, alto con sus músculos bien definidos, su cabello era de color cobrizo y lo más espectacular eran sus hermosos ojos, eran de un verde embriagador.

-Hola, ¿a qué piso vas?- me pregunto y yo en medio del aturdimiento le respondí

-Hola, al último piso si no es molestia- le respondí de manera amable

-Por supuesto que no, yo también voy a ese- y sin más entre a el ascensor- Pero déjame ayudarte, 3 maletas tan grandes son demasiado para una pequeña pero hermosa dama como tú además no comprendo porque los jóvenes del servicio no te ayudan con tu equipaje - me dijo en tono un poco ¿molesto? y a continuación me ayudo con 2 de mis maletas más grandes

¡Adulador! Pensé.

Continuamos en silencio hasta que…

-Y… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- me dijo

-Isabella Swan, pero mis amigos y familiares me llaman Bella- respondí secamente

-Bonito nombre- me contestó

-Y, ¿Cuál es el tuyo?- pregunte por no ser descortés

-Edward Cullen, es un placer conocerte Isabella-y en ese momento casi muero, era el hijo de Carlisle, el amigo de mi padre.

-Tu nombre es Edward Cullen?- pregunte de nuevo

-Sí, eso dije y creo que así dice en mi acta de nacimiento- me respondió con un tono de risa en su voz. -Porque?

-Eres hijo del Sr. Carlisle Cullen?- dije sin responder a su pregunta.

-Si, ¡Oh, por Dios! Eres la hija del Sr. Charlie Swan cierto?- me dijo un poco sorprendido y emocionado

-Ss-Sí- le conteste un poco atónita por el descubrimiento

-Cielos, eres mucho más hermosa en persona, discúlpame si te hice sentir incomoda con ese comentario- me dijo antes de que pudiera decirle algo

-No, tranquilo no sucedió nada- le dije sonrojándome.

Cuando me di cuenta ya estábamos en el piso que nos correspondía.

-Hmm, y cuál es tu número de habitación- me pregunto rompiendo el silencio incomodo en el que nos habíamos quedado

-Ehh la número 1089 y… la tuya?- pregunte un poco aturdida por el brillo tan intenso de sus ojos

-La suite presidencial, justo al lado de la tuya- me respondió dándome una hermosa sonrisa torcida

-Bueno, ya me tengo que ir, quiero descansar – le dije siendo muy sincera

-Ok, pero mañana quiero verte y no acepto un no como respuesta -

-En tanto me enseñes Londres y sus alrededores no hay problema iba a contratar un guía pero quien mejor que tú para enseñarme este hermoso país- le dije con una sonrisa

-Entonces trato hecho- y se fue guiñándome un ojo

Entre a mi habitación, y como siempre estaba preciosa, empecé a organizar mi ropa, en las cómodas, y en el armario.

Después me di un relajante baño de agua caliente para quitar la tensión de mi cuerpo cansado por el viaje.

Me puse el primer pijama que encontré, y me fui a la cama, después de un rato dando vueltas en ella, me entregue a los brazos de Morfeo pensando en unos hermosos ojos verdes

Al día siguiente me desperté y me quede un rato más en la cama, mientras pensaba en Edward, no sé porque pero me llamó mucho la atención aparte de su atrayente físico fue muy amable y caballeroso aunque con un toque engreído pero es una buena mezcla y para qué negarlo, me gusto.

Cuando decidí levantarme de la cama, me di un gustoso baño de burbujas, en el gran jacuzzi de mi suite, me vestí con un pantalón y una camisa de algodón azul celeste y un par de tenis, mi ropa de hoy era muy casual ya que iba a ser un día muy largo.

De repente recordé a mis hermanos, no sabía que en que habitación al fin se habían hospedado. Termine de arreglarme y decidí ir a buscarlos y de paso ir a desayunar antes de encontrarme con Edward.

Iba llegando a recepción cuando me encontré con Emmett.

-Hola, siento mucho haberlos dejado solos en recepción anoche, pero me encontré con Edward y..- no me dejo terminar de hablar

-Conociste a Cullen?, ten mucho cuidado, puede ponerse un poco "romántico" contigo- me advirtió?...

-Lo conoces?- pregunte sorprendida

-Si, somos amigos desde que teníamos 17 en el viaje que hice a Roma hace alguno años pero hace bastante tiempo no hablamos- me dijo

-Oh, y porque no me habías contado nada?- hice un puchero, juguetonamente

-Jaja, okey veo que te interesa, lo único que te digo es que me avises si te hace daño, para darle una buena lección - me dijo en el tono de hermano sobreprotector

-Por favor Emmett a penas lo conozco solo quiero hacer un amigo más- le dije un poco sonrojada, algo típico en mi

-Y de quien quieres hacerte amigo Bella?- dijo una voz aterciopelada detrás de mí, haciendo que me sobresaltara un poco, logrando que me temblaran las piernas y me pusiera bastante nerviosa

-Eres bastante curioso- le respondí volteándome para enfrentarlo

-Hey, Cullen tiempo sin verte, hermano.- dijo Emmett abrazando amistosamente a Edward

-Lo mismo te digo, no has cambiado nada- le respondió el saludo dándole un abrazo

-Hello!, tengo hambre, dejemos los reencuentros para después- intervine porque me moría del hambre

- Si, Jasper nos está esperando- hablo Emmett

…

Después de un delicioso desayuno, iba de salida con Edward cuando nos tropezamos con dos chicas. Una era alta, de cabello rubio y con ojos muy penetrantes, la otra era casi igual que mi estatura de cabello castaño pero corto y con una cara que parecía de duendecillo.

-Hay! Lo siento mucho-dijo la más bajita

-No para nada toda la culpa a sido mía-dije no evitando poder ser amable

-Hola mi nombre es Rosalie pero si quieres dime Rose- me dijo la rubia en forma muy amable.

-Y yo soy Alice y cuál es tu nombre- me preguntaron las dos al mismo tiempo

-Isabella Swan pero díganme Bella- respondí con cortesía

-Okey Bella, ¿que haces tú cogida del brazo de mi hermano?-me pregunto Alice, pero me quede un poco aturdida, no me había acordado de la presencia de Edward hasta que ella lo menciono, pero me quede aún más impresionada cuando lo llamó hermano!

-¿Qué? ¿Edward es tu hermano?-pregunte

-Es nuestro hermano mayor- respondió Rosalie

Me quede en shock, los tres eran hermosos, imposible no darse cuenta que eran hermanos pero me encontraba tan aturdida que no me había dado cuenta.

En fin, las dos nos siguieron observando como si fuéramos un gran descubrimiento hasta que Alice dijo..

Creo que se ven muy bien juntos.- Y fue en ese instante en que mi rostro se cubrió por completo de un rojo muy profundo

Después de haberme enterado de la existencia de las hermanas Cullen y de presentarles a ellas mis hermanos decidimos hacer nuestra primera salida, y los Cullen decidieron acompañarnos con la excusa de que no conocíamos la ciudad.

-Enserio ¿Cómo lo soportas? Emmett a veces es insoportable- me pregunto Edward mientras comíamos

-No lo sé, Emmett simplemente es como un niño pequeño, con cuerpo de grande, pero eso no le quita lo sobreprotector que es a veces- respondí con sinceridad y un poco de broma

-Hey! No me dejes mal frente a Rose-

-Simplemente digo la verdad Emmett- le respondí

-Emmett no te preocupes, estoy segura que Edward puede tornarse un poco más fastidioso que tú

La tarde pasó entre risas, bromas, miradas y un poco de coqueteo ¡Entre todos!

Al pasar las semanas cada día descubría que Edward me gustaba mas, teníamos muchas cosas en común, nos gustaba la música clásica, nos encantaban los niños, el tocaba piano y yo la guitarra, con forme pasaron los días visitamos sitios espectaculares como La Torre Del Reloj, estuvimos cerca del parlamento Británico. Edward estaba muy atento conmigo, nos habíamos vuelto muy amigos hacíamos todo juntos, me había invitado a cenar más de una vez y yo encantada aceptaba. Estos 2 meses que llevábamos en Londres habían sido increíbles y Emmett y Rosalie ya estaban saliendo como pareja, era increíble lo bien que se llevaban, y lo buena que era Rose para hacer reaccionar a Emmett cuando cometía una tontería, nunca había visto a Emmett tan enamorado, él se desvivía por complacerla, la atendía cuando ella necesitaba ayuda, eran una pareja muy linda. Jasper me había contado muchas veces que se sentía muy atraído por Alice y la verdad es que con Alice nos habíamos vuelto tan buenas amigas, que me había contado que ella estaba enamorada de Jasper, eran increíbles desbordaban mucho amor y se veían tan bien juntos, por fin Jasper había encontrado una persona con la que de verdad se sentía cómodo y Alice necesitaba de mucha atención, comprensión y bastante amor y eso era todo lo que mi hermano le ofrecía aparte de hacerla inmensamente feliz.

Esta noche le confesaría a Edward mis sentimientos, habíamos decidido salir hoy y no perdería mi oportunidad en contárselo, sentía temor, miedo de que él no me correspondiera pero era algo a lo que tenía que enfrentarme, era un posibilidad, así como también de que me correspondiera.

Habíamos ido de compras con las chicas a Piccadilly Circus y Alice se empeñó en comprarme un vestido negro strapless que quedaba mucho más arribas de las rodillas traía una cinta blanca por debajo de los senos con un lindo moño, el vestido era hermoso y acentuaba mi figura con unos tacones de vértigo que había elegido Rose

Estaba "lista", arreglada, maquillada y preparada para una de las noches más importantes que podía cambiar mi vida.

-Vamos, Bella, estas lindísima mi hermano no podrá resistirse- Alice siempre de estaba dando ánimo

-Si cuñada, no seas tontita, si Edward te dice que no será un estúpido por haber perdido a una hermosa e inteligente mujer, que aparte esta perdidamente enamorada de él- Rosalie y yo habíamos fortalecido nuestra amistad.

-Eso espero chicas, porque no sé qué haría si él me rechazara- respondí con total sinceridad

Las chicas eran un gran apoyo.

Toc toc- Se escuchó en la puerta…

Edward POV

Estos meses había descubierto a una maravillosa mujer, había salido con muchas chicas pero la verdad ninguna era como Bella, ella simplemente es perfecta, me comprende, puedo entablar una grata conversación, tenemos cosas en común, ya puedo imaginármela siendo mi compañera en la vida, una amiga a la que ya le tengo demasiada confianza, me la imagino como mi esposa, con hijos, sé que me estoy precipitando pero es lo que siento, ya he hablado con sus hermanos y ellos me apoyan lo único que me falta es confesárselo a ella, y pues que obviamente acepte.

Estaba asustado, y al mismo tiempo emocionado, me había decidido a decirle a Bella lo que sentía por ella, que la amaba más que a nada en este mundo y que si fuera por mí la haría mi esposa en este mismo instante. Con esos pensamientos llegue hasta la puerta de su suite.

Toque la puerta, Alice me abrió

-Hola hermanito.- me saludo con gran sonrisa

-Hola hermanita- le respondí un poco nervioso

-Donde esta Bella- pregunte un poco ansioso

-Terminando de arreglarse, por cierto tienes que agradecerme quedo muy hermosa, incluso más de lo que es- me dijo tratando de insinuar algo

-Alice, ella es hermosa con o sin tus arreglos- dije eso sin procesarlo bien

-Oh, ósea que Bella te parece hermosa, ¡Já! lo sabía tu estás enamorado de ella y ya no puedes hacer nada para negármelo, te conozco igual a Bella y lo dos están…- de repente se quedó callada

–Vamos Alice, termina de decirlo –dije un poco impaciente

–No es nada, oh mira aquí esta Bella –y se fue sin despedirse, de pronto apareció ella, deslumbrando su belleza por todo lado

–Hola –dijo un poco tímida

–Hola, hermosa –la saludé

–Gracias –dijo con un hermoso sonrojo que la caracterizaba 

–Tú también te vez muy bien –dijo mirándome con sus hermosos ojos color chocolate, y es que se veía realmente sexy con ese vestido negro, resaltaba su hermosa figura, tenía un maquillaje lindo, no muy recargado, algo sutil pero se veía fantástica además dejaba ver su lindas piernas torneadas.

–¿Vamos? –pregunte ofreciéndole mi brazo y ella en respuesta colgó su brazo en el mío y nos fuimos.

.

.

.

Después de una fabulosa cena decidí llevarla a London Eye y allí confesarle mis sentimientos.

. –Esta noche está siendo realmente especial. –Dijo viéndome fijamente, sus grandes ojos chocolate simplemente me volvían loco.

–Me alegra que la estés disfrutando, Bella. –Nerviosamente tomé su mano arriesgándome a un posible rechazo, sin embargo al sentir mi tacto la apretó aún más fuerte.

–Me dan miedo las alturas. –Comentó con voz temblorosa al ver que íbamos en ascenso a lo que yo respondí riéndome. –Nada te sucederá conmigo, yo te protejo-.

Seguimos ascendiendo en silencio admirando la belleza de la ciudad, sin embargo sentía como se iba apretando el nudo en mí estomago al ver que se detenía la gran rueda justo en la cúspide, suspiré y me giré.

–Tengo algo que decirte –Dijimos al mismo tiempo, sonrío agachando la mirada.

–Tu primero. –Claro que no, continúa por favor. –

Entonces soltó mi mano y nerviosamente se mordió el labio, esa deliciosa manía estaba enloqueciéndome pero no hablo, esperé un largo rato y ella seguía sin poder soltar palabra alguna, tomando todo el valor que pude decidí romper aquel incomodo silencio.

–Isabella, creo que ya es tiempo, ya no puedo resistirlo, tengo que decirlo, es algo que me pasa y sé que si mi cuerpo calla mi corazón podría estallar justo ahora. –Suspiré y continué al ver que me observaba expectante. –Estoy enamorado de ti, Bella. Sé que quizá para ti es muy pronto o tal vez apresurado pero es como me siento, desde ese día en el ascensor no pude hacer mas que perderme en la profunda belleza de tus ojos, no lograba comprender como en un par de segundos lograste cambiar mi mundo, eres todo eso y más de lo que busqué por tanto tiempo, amo tu sonrisa, me hace enloquecer tu manía de morderte el labio, me encanta como frunces el ceño cuando estás concentrada en algo, son preciosos tus sonrojos cuando algo te avergüenza, amo ver el brillo en tus hermosos ojos cuando estás emocionada. Amo todo de ti, te amo Bella y aquí con esta preciosa noche como testigo quiero decirte sé mi novia.

Listo, lo dije. Solté la bomba y ella me observaba en silencio, atreviéndome, tomé su mano y la llevé a mis labios preguntando.

Bella POV

Al tocar sus labios el dorso de mi mano sentí ese familiar cosquilleo que sentía hace tiempo desde que él me tocaba.

–Isabella, ¿quieres ser mi novia?

No pude evitar derramar algunas lágrimas, me sentía tan afortunada, aquél temor de que no correspondiera mis sentimientos quedó atrás, cada una de sus palabras en su hermosa declaración hizo que me enamorara aún más de él.

–S-s Sí, ¡Claro que sí!- Sin ocultar mi felicidad grité mi respuesta con una extraña combinación entre lágrimas, amor y una gran sonrisa. Entonces me besó y lo sentí, cada una de sus palabras fueron reafirmadas con este maravilloso beso. Fue dulce, expresándome lo que no se podía poner en palabras, sentía todo su amor y al igual que él intenté decirle a través de ese beso todo el amor que yo también sentía por él. Tomando entre sus manos mi rostro terminó el beso, no quería abrir los ojos, no quería despertar de mi perfecto sueño.

–Abre tus ojos para mí, cielo. –Bastó que él me lo pidiera para hacerlo. –Me has hecho el hombre más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra en este preciso instante, te amaré, te cuidaré y te protegeré porque te amo, te amo más que a nadie.-Finalizó repartiendo pequeños besitos por todo mi rostro.

–Te amo Edward, eres el hombre más maravilloso que jamás pensé conocer. Nunca me imaginé que en este viaje pudiera encontrar el amor. Me enamoraste con tu amable manera de ser, con tu caballerosidad al tratarme con todas y cada una de tus atenciones, te amo mi amor, te amo muchísimo.

Después de mi 'gran' declaración Edward me abrazó y nos sumimos en un cómodo silencio mientras la gran rueda giraba para permitirnos bajar a tierra.

De manera pausada caminamos hasta el auto, sintiéndome en la novena nube por lo que acababa de pasar. Edward caballeroso como siempre abrió la puerta del copiloto para permitirme entrar, rodeo el auto, se subió y nos sumergimos en el tráfico nocturno.

Tomó mi mano mientras conducía, iba con una sonrisa igual de tonta a la mía, cuando frenó en una luz roja apreté su mano y de inmediato giró su cabeza para observarme.

–¿Sucede algo, Bella?– Preguntó ansioso

–Nada cielo, solo estoy muy feliz y eso es gracias a ti– Él solo sonrió y justo antes que cambiara a luz verde me dio un beso que me dejó con ganas de más.


End file.
